Modern Dukes: Nobody Says No
by AmandaRobsonDuke
Summary: Adopted grandchildren of Bo Duke, Johnny and June attend a good ol' Hazzard Country bush party and find a little trouble along the way. The Dukes never change from one generation to the next, even the adopted ones...


"C'mon June!" Johnny Duke called to his sister, tapping the toe of his boot against the hardwood of his grandparents' living room impatiently. He sighed in exasperation, glancing down at his watch. "Everyone's gonna be there by the time you put all that war paint on."

A small blonde head popped out of the bathroom door. "It's not like I'm putting on clown makeup… maybe that's what you need to try to cover up that ugly mug." June teased back, her blue eyes glinting mischievously to which her brother rolled his matching eyes. "You got the same ugly mug I do. Let's GO."

As the brother and sister sparred, their grandfather- Tom Robson- came into the living room. He sat beside his teenaged grandson, making sure to meet his eyes. "Now you listen to me young man. Ah know ya'll are excited for this heah party. But you betta make a promise to me that yer gonna watch out for yer sister."

Johnny respectfully turned his attention away from his sister and onto Tom, listening to the older man's words carefully. "Hazzard County ain't always bred the best of young men like yerself." Tom continued, slapping his grandson on the back proudly. "You best be makin' an effort to keep yer eyes peeled."

The younger man nodded. "Yes sir."

Finally, June Duke came out of the bathroom with a grin. "OKAY. Let's go." Tom and Johnny rose from the couch. Tom narrowed his eyes a little at the short sundress. "Don't ya think that's a little… little?"

As June prepared to argue, the pair's mother, Amanda, entered the room, dwarfed by the others. "Daddy, it ain't the 60's anymore… " She started, giving her father a pat on the shoulder. "She's fine." Tom sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly but made no more protest. He'd learned in his 54 years on earth that sometimes a man had to pick his battles.

June beamed at her momma and headed towards the door, her brother following.

"Now ya'll have fun, and be safe! Remember curfew is 11!" Amanda called to them. Tom made sure to give Johnny a look before the teens disappeared out the door.

"Mandy… are ya sure it's a good idea to let them go?" Tom turned to his daughter, eyes full of concern as he looked down at her.

Amanda sighed softly, but smiled at her father. "Yes. They will be fine. They're good kids. It's not like they're gonna go get drunk and take drugs or anything."

He shook his head, glancing out the window briefly. "It ain't them Ah'm worried about…"

In a long forgotten field a group of teenagers gathered around a bonfire, the orange light flickering in the darkness. Music played in the background and the sounds of laughter blended with the country twang.

Like a ghost in the night, a white Dodge Ram slid into the field, engine rumbling and purring as if it were still new- clearly well cared for. The truck ground to halt and the two Duke teens climbed out to join friends around the fire.

June, the bubbly outgoing sibling immediately joined a group of other girls laughing and giggling. Her brother sidled up against a tailgate next to his best friend, James Duncan. James handed Johnny an amber bottle of cold beer and the young Duke took a swig, watching his sister warily. Perhaps his grandfather was right. This wasn't the best place for her. There was drinking, and no doubt drugs. And with both came trouble- especially in Hazzard County. Things hadn't changed any since his paternal grandfather's day. The men here liked fast cars and faster women.

"You gotta promise me something Jim… " He spoke to his friend, nudging him with an elbow. "Don't let June outta your sight… I ain't letting her get into any trouble." James nodded, sipping from his own bottle as he eyed the group of girls. "She's a smart girl. But ain't had much exposure to a Hazzard party." James replied, agreeing that the younger girl might find herself in a place she doesn't want to be.

Before the pair could continue their conversation, Johnny felt a thump on his back as his old childhood rival- Jeffery Colbourne- joined the pair. He hopped up casually on the tailgate, downing his beer before crushing the can in his hand and tossing it over his shoulder. "Well well… if it ain't mah old pal Johnny Duke… heard you were back in Hazzard."

Since the time they were twelve years old Johnny and Jeffery were at war. Why? Jonny could never say exactly. But the two had always rubbed each other the wrong way and butted heads over the years. Johnny could remember many times the pair sat outside the principal's office with bloody noses and bruised knuckles. Even though he was adopted into the family, Johnny was still a Duke through and through. And one thing a Duke never did was back down from a fight.

Reality came back to Johnny when Jeff spoke again, nodding his head towards the group of girls near the fire. "And Ah see yer sister's here too. She sure grew up, didn't she?" There he went again, pushing Johnny's buttons.

"Pfft… but you didn't…" James mumbled under his breath.

The boy's head whipped towards James and he leaned closer, hissing between his teeth, "What was that Duncan?"

"Ah said… have another beer." James shoved a full bottle into the teen's chest. Jeffery accepted it and twisted the top off before taking a sip, but he kept his gaze on the teen girls.

Warily, Johnny watched him. He knew if he reacted things would get worse, so he kept quiet, sipping from his bottle. It would have been easier to punch his lights out. But Johnny wasn't a kid anymore, and that wasn't always the best solution.

"Well boys… have fun holding up the tailgate. Ah'ma find me some better entertainment." With that Jeffery hopped down from the tailgate and wandered towards the fire.

James took Jeffery's spot on the truck. "He still knows how to grind your gears don't he…?"

"Yeah… he does." Johnny replied, watching the other boy carefully. "And I don't like where it's going." He folded his arms across his chest and sighed, vowing to keep one eye on his sister and the other on Jeffery.

As if reading his mind James nudged his friend. "You're gonna go cross eyed if you keep that up."

June, oblivious to the boys' conversations was having a wonderful time with the other girls. They laughed, giggled, pointed out the cutest young cowboys and danced around the fire to the country music, boots kicking up dust and grass.

Worn out from all the dancing, June left the group in search of cold drink. Opening a nearby cooler she pulled out a can of soda and cracked the top.

"Ahh… now that's no fun… why don't ya have a beer?" A boy's voice taunted in her ear, causing June to whirl around with a start. Her big blue eyes got bigger as she collied with Jeffery. He reach a hand out to grab her arm to steady her. Recovered now, June shrugged him off. "I don't drink." She replied, pushing past him to return to her friends. She knew who he was. And from all the trouble Jeff had caused with her brother in the past she suspected not much had changed.

"Well now's as good a time as any to start." Jeff turned on his heel, following her back towards the fire. "No time like the present Ah reckon." June turned back to face him, eyes narrowing on him as she stood her ground. "I said no." With that she whirled away and returned to her friends.

Jeff's blood boiled. No girl talked to him that way. No one talked to him that way. He was angry that his usual persuasions weren't working. He was just trying to get her to lighten up. The fact that it would piss Johnny off was irrelevant. Well, maybe it wasn't. It was actually a bonus.

He also didn't care about their father's dark past. The former outlaw was said to be dangerous and likely wouldn't take kindly to anyone who so much as looked at his daughter. But Jeff wasn't scared, nothing scared him.

He watched the girl walk away eyeing the long legs and perky backside, vowing to make sure she never said no to him again.

From nearby James gripped the back of Johnny's shirt to hold him back as he went to lunge for the other teen after seeing him with his sister. Johnny watched as Jeff stomped away into the darkness. He joined a group of other boys getting ready to set off firecrackers.

Pink, blue, orange and yellow sparkles dotted the sky above the field as the fireworks popped and snapped. The teens turned their faces skyward, eyes reflecting the glowing lights as they exploded over them.

With everyone looking up, Jeffery pulled a small pill bottle out of his pocket and cracked open the tab of a soda. He took a quick glance around, making sure everyone was still preoccupied as he dropped the tablet into the can. He shook it and the sound of the carbonation fizzling, dissolving the pill was drown out by the crackling fireworks.

Once the last of the firecrackers fizzled out the teens filed back to the fire, warming their hands against the fall chill. They continued to sip drinks, laughing and joking as the party continued.

Maybe it was the beer, but Johnny finally felt himself starting to relax and he moved through the group shaking the hands and patting the backs of his childhood friends. They chatted, catching up on their lives now in the time since the young Dukes were gone.

Nearby, Jeffery sidled up to a redheaded girl, putting his arm over her shoulders. "Hey little miss Sara… looking' mighty pretty tonight." She giggled, leaning into his embrace. "Always look pretty Jeff… it's natural." She replied, jutting her chin out confidently.

Laughing, Jeff gave her shoulders a squeeze, his free hand still clutching the soda can, firelight flickering in the aluminum. He nodded with his head towards Johnny. "Remember John Duke?" Knowing just what kind of girl Sara was, Jeff was happy to get them reacquainted. It would give him a chance to put his plan into action.

Sara glanced towards the young Duke. He was tall, nearing six feet, and starting to fill out. Months of riding broncs helping to enhance the muscles. True to his western roots his Wranglers hugged his legs and butt. His sandy blonde hair waved around his head and even at the distance she could see the sharp blue eyes. He was a good looking young man. Admiring him from afar, Sara smirked. "Now I'd like to save a horse and ride that cowboy."

Jeff chuckled and released Sara, nudging her forward. "Go on then girl." He smirked and swatted her backside with an open hand as she walked away, grinning back at him.

Sara moved through the crowd towards Johnny, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to face her and she looked up at him with big eyes under long lashes. "Hi Johnny…" He smiled broadly. "Well hey Sara!" He was pleased to see her. He'd always had a crush on her in middle school, not that he admitted that to anyone but James and his grandmother. She looked pretty as ever, red curls loose around her face.

She smiled back, reaching up to give him a warm hug. "Ain't seen you in years. I heard you were back." She pulled back to look at him, batting her eyelashes. "You look good." He chuckled. "Thanks. So do you. Finally tamed all that hair." He teased.

From across the fire Jeff watched, pulling a cigarette out of a pack. He lit it, smoke curling up and blowing into the wind as he took a drag. Pleased that his diversion seemed to be working he sucked in another drag, blowing it out slowly as he turned his attention elsewhere. His eyes landed on June, watching her laugh and joke with the other girls. He couldn't help but raise a brow, admiring the long legs extending out from the short dress. She was tall and lean like her brother and definitely all grown up now.

Finishing his cigarette he tossed it to the ground, stomping it out with his boot. He moved towards the girls, soda can in hand. "Can Ah make amends by offering a soda insteada a beer?" He asked June, holding the cold can up towards her. Junes blue eyes got wide, surprised by the newcomer to the group.

"Uh… I spose it's a start." She replied, looking up at Jeff curiously. But she took the can from him and sipped from it slowly. "Thanks." He smiled in reply. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot… Ah should apologize. Sorry." Jeff said, holding out a hand for a shake. "Let's start over."

Still wary, June slid her hand into his, surprised when he lifted to to his lips to kiss it. His eyes never leaving hers. Her brow raised curiously, but she didn't pull her hand away. "Umm… thanks.." She told him, slowly dropping her hand as she sipped the soda.

Some time later, June felt her head spinning, the world around her a haze. Her vision was blurred and she could feel her pulse pounding. She pressed a hand to her forehead and a concerned friend grabbed her shoulder. "June, you don't look so good. Are you gonna be sick?" The other girls assumed she had simply had too much alcohol.

June wasn't sure, maybe she would be sick. The spinning images making her dizzy and nauseated. Caring hands started to lead her towards the bushes in case she needed to vomit. Jeff came over. "It's okay girls… I'll take her." He hugged an arm around June's waist, leading her out of the light of the fire behind the vehicles.

"I don't feel so good… " June muttered, staggering as she walked, leaning against Jeffery. She tried to look over at him, but it made her head hurt. Where was she? What was she doing here? She couldn't remember anything.

Distracted by catching up with Sara, Johnny had forgotten his sister. He didn't mean for it to happen, but before he knew it he was kissing Sara, his hands gripping her sides. She was so soft and warm. And an amazing kisser. His brain was turning to mush. But there was something else he was supposed to be doing.

He pulled back, wiping her lipgloss from his lips with the back of his hand as he looked around. His eyes scanned the faces, and he tried to focus as he felt Sara's lips nipping at his earlobe. He couldn't help but groan inwardly. There was still something wrong. Through all the teenaged faces there was still one he couldn't find. Not one. Two.

Suddenly he grabbed Sara's shoulders pushing her back. She pouted at him. "I gotta find my sister." He muttered walking away from her. Sara folded her arms across her chest, glaring at his back.

Johnny frantically looked around, catching no sight of his younger sister. He finally collided with James. "You look like ya seen a ghost!" James exclaimed.

Grabbing his friend by the shoulders Johnny looked at him. "Where is June?"

James' eyes broadened and he looked around, view stopping on the group of girls. "She was right there a second ago!" He cried, pointing across the fire. "I swear… she was RIGHT there."

Johnny glared at his friend, starting him dead in the eyes. "You promised me you weren't gonna let her outta your sight! "

"I had to take a piss! I was gone for 30 seconds! Don't yell at me! She's your sister!" James shoved Johnny off him.

"Shit. We gotta find her. Go ask the girls." Johnny pushed his friend towards the cluster of girls and took off running in search of his sister. If something happened to her it was his fault. His grandpa had been right.

He rushed through the dark vehicles, peering inside windows. "June! June?" He called out, boots skidding in the dirt when he heard a sound nearby. His blue eyes sprung open wide at what he saw.

Jeffery had June pressed against the side of a Jeep, lips locked, his hands pressing her dress up her legs. June held on to him, but only to keep from collapsing, she seemed dazed, head rolling, arms hanging limply over his shoulders, too out of it to hold themselves up.

Johnny bared his teeth like an angry wolf as he dove towards Jeffery, knocking him to the ground. June collapsed next to the pair, holding her head, moaning as she rocked back and forth. Johnny's fist pounded into Jeffery's sides. Jeffery punched back, slamming his fists into Johnny's gut.

"You sonofabitch!" He shouted in the other boy's face, sitting back to land a jarring blow to Jeff's nose. Blood gushed everywhere and Jeff bucked under Johnny's weight, hands grasping for his broken nose.

James came around the corner, followed by the girls, faces white when they saw the blood. "Oh fuck…here we go…" The shouting and commotion brought a crowd. Jeffery's friends stepped in, one of them grabbing Johnny by the shirt collar, choking him as he pulled Johnny back. Johnny coughed and sputtered, unable to recover before another boy's fist connected with his ribs. He doubled over, falling off Jeff.

"AHHHH!" With a war cry, James got into the mix, tackling the two other boys to the ground with outstretched arms. All that football was paying off. As the boys tousled, throwing punches back and forth, Jeff and John both staggered to their feet.

The girls picked June up, pulling her away from the fight. They sat her on the ground, head between her knees as she reeled. She felt numb, only aware of the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving dark streaks of mascara in their wake.

Blue and red lights suddenly filled the field as sirens wailed nearby.

June sobbed into her hands muttering in confusion, asking where she was, what had happened? She couldn't remember anything after dancing with her friends by the fire.

The boys didn't seem to notice the loudening sirens. Johnny and Jeffery stared at each other, both out of breath. Blood dripped from Jeff's broken nose. Without warning he lunged towards Johnny, his fist connecting with a jaw. Johnny's head snapped sideways and he cried out in pain as two deputies rushed into view.

One grabbed each boy by the arms, slapping cold metal cuffs around their wrists. Johnny struggled some, "He drugged my sister!" He shouted, winching as he nodded his bruised chin at Jeffery. "You broke my fucking nose!" Jeff cried back, twisting wildly against the deputy, droplets of blood spattering down the front of his shirt.

Another deputy appeared and noticed June on the ground. He moved towards her, looking her over. She was clearly out of it. He reached for the radio on his shoulder, calling for an ambulance.

The deputies hauled the boys towards their patrol cars. "I'm gonna kill you Duke!" Jeff yelled as he was stuffed into the backseat of the car. Johnny's deputy scoffed, looking down at him. "Duke? I shoulda known…" He muttered, leading Johnny towards his car.

"Please…" Johnny pleaded, looking towards his sister. "Let me stay with my sister… he drugged her." More red lights danced off the cars and trees as an ambulance arrived and paramedics rushed to June. "Please."

The deputy looked over, shaking his head. "I'm sorry kid… I gotta take you to the station." He pressed Johnny's head down, ducking him into the car.

James was rubbing his shoulder, wretched after the clothes line. He watched as Johnny was lead to the cop car and turned his attention to June. John couldn't be there with her, but he would be. He ran over to the paramedics. "Please let me go with her…" He begged.

"Family only." One medic reply gruffly as he fastened June onto a stretcher.

James was panicking, he couldn't leave June alone. He glanced around as he mind reeled for ideas. "Uhh… I'm her boyfriend!"

The medic sighed, looking to his partner. The other man shrugged. "Fine."

James climbed into the back of the ambulance with June.

The blaring lights of police cars and ambulance started to fade in different directions one to the hospital and the other to the Hazzard Country Sheriff's station.

Johnny's head hung low as he sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair. He shifted, only able to adjust so much with his hands still cuffed behind his back. He couldn't help but think about how much trouble he was going to be in. Angry with himself, Johnny knew he shouldn't have let his temper get the best of him. If he hadn't hit Jeff so hard he probably wouldn't be sitting here with some shiny new jewellery on his wrists. Johnny hoped that MaryAnne Coltrane would be on duty tonight. The deputy was a friend of his parents, maybe she'd go easy on him.

He was brought back to reality when a tall deputy approached him. _Damn. _It definitely wasn't Deputy Coltrane. "Duke?" Johnny nodded, sighing. "Let's get those cuffs off… as long as ya ain't gonna go swingin' fists no more…"

"I won't sir." Johnny replied respectfully, rising up to present the tight cuffs. The deputy unlocked them and set them on his desk as Johnny rubbed his sore wrists. He hoped this would be the last time he'd ever have to wear them. But considering his family name… this would be the first of many visits to the Hazzard County Sheriff's Department.

"Good. Now let's heah what happened."

June woke slowly, her eyes still heavy and hazy as she looked at her surroundings. She groaned, lifting a hand to her temple. She discovered her hand was connected by a small tube to the intravenous machine pumping noisily beside her. She let her head fall back against the pillow with another groan- the machine seemed to be the loudest thing she'd heard in her life.

She twisted suddenly, madly pushing buttons on the IV pump. How the hell do you turn this off?!

Hands grabbed at hers as the machine started beeping. "June, stop!" James cried, rolling the machine out of her reach. As the beeping continued a nurse materialized, to readjust the settings. "Don't be messin' with that young lady…" She scolded with a wagging finger before vanishing again.

June slumped back against the bed, glaring up at her brother's friend. "What are YOU doing here?" She demanded with an angry glare.

He rolled his eyes in reply, sinking back into his chair tiredly. "Makin' sure you're okay. Is that so bad? Your damn brother got hisself arrested."

"What? Why?" June's eyes widened and she sat up, instantly regretting the quick movement. She bent forward, feeling nauseated as her head spun wildly.

James shuffled the chair closer, looking at her with concern. The nurse told him she wouldn't feel well for a while. He sat back with a snort. "Cause he broke Jeff Colbourne's nose."

"He drugged my sister…" Johnny said with a sigh. This was now the fourth person he had recounted the night's events to. Don't these idiots have tape recorders or something? He was getting tired of telling it again and again. "He had his hands all over her, and lord only knows what he woulda done if I hadn't found them when I did."

"So you hit him?" The sheriff asked, joting down notes in his book. He glanced up at the boy, brow raised curiously as he waited for an answer.

Johnny sighed heavily, "No, I tackled him off her first. Then we started hittin' each other. THEN I hit him in the face." Johnny shook his head, resting his elbow against the desk. "I shouldn't have done it… but he was all over my sister.." He could feel his cheeks reddening with anger and he looked at the sheriff hopefully. Maybe he had a sister and would understand.

Meanwhile, June wiped tears from her cheeks as she tried to understand everything going on. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last few hours and it was terrifying. "I know they never got along…" She muttered, pressing her hands to her face as she lay back. "Why would he punch him?" Her question was mumbled behind her hands.

James shifted awkwardly in the chair. "Uhh… ummm…" He kicked the stand of the IV pump and was miraculously saved when it started beeping again. James let out a breath and again the nurse returned. "Thought I said no touching."

"It just started goin' off." James told her with an innocent shrug.

The nurse checked the bags hanging above the machine, empty. "Time for a new drip." She told the teens. She stopped next to June's bed, she was a tough nurse but not uncaring. The nurse touched her shoulder gently. "How are you feeling, June?"

"Awful." June murmured, dropping her hands to her sides. She looked up at the woman, eyes still hazy so she wasn't able to make out her features. But she could see her green eyes and thought of her mother. "I want my mom."

The nurse smiled softly. "We already called your mom, sweetie. She's on her way. Why don't I get you some meds for your head?"

June nodded, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"I dunno what else to tell ya…" Johnny told the sheriff with a shrug of his shoulders. "I had to protect my sister. End of."

Their conversation had gone better than Johnny had hoped. He was prepared to get the book thrown at him. But as it turned out, the sheriff did in fact have a sister and admitted he probably would have done the same thing in Johnny's shoes. "Ah can respect that Son. But ya still can't go around bustin' noses. Since ya ain't never had any trouble… Ah'm gonna let ya off this time with a warning. A stern one. Ah don't wanna hear that you and Colbourne have been fightin' no more. Ya understand me Son?"

Johnny nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "Yes sir. I promise. No more fightin' sir."

The old sheriff gave the young man a look over, deciding he could trust his world was good he finally nodded and got up from his chair. "Ahright… yer free to go then."

Johnny got up and shook the sheriff's hand gratefully. "Thank you sir." He paused, pursing his lips as he looked down at the desk between them. "I hate to ask… by my truck is still out in that field. Could one of your deputies take me to see my sister?"

The sheriff chuckled, reaching across the desk to thump Johnny's upper arm. "C'mon son… Ah'll take ya mahself."

Back at the hospital, their mother had arrived, rushing into June's room with concerned green eyes. She wanted to crush June in a hug but thought twice, and took her hand instead. "Junebug…" She murmured softly.

June bit back tears at the sight of her mother, gripping her hand tight. The pain, the confusion and the fear were finally hitting her.

As mother and daughter embraced, James cleared his throat awkwardly and took the moment to slip out of the room, leaving the women in peace. He stole a glance over his shoulder at June where she lay in her hospital bed, sighing heavily. Johnny wasn't the only one to want to hold a grudge against Jeffery Colbourne.

The Dukes had grown up with James, he'd spent many days with not only Johnny, but June as well. He hated to see her hurting as much as her brother did. _Sonofabitch..._

Inside the room, June let the tears stream down her cheeks as she explained what had happened to Amanda. What she could remember anyways. Her mother listened quietly, nodding in response, brushing June's hair back from her wet cheeks.

Amanda was relieved to see June was okay considering what had happened. Her lips twisted in thought as June finished recounting the evening's events. She touched a hand to daughter's cheek, holding her eyes. "And he didn't… you know…"

June shook her head quickly, sitting up in the bed to throw her arms around her mother's neck, clinging tight. "No momma… he didn't." June finally let everything out, shoulders shaking as she sobbed into Amanda's chest.

Johnny and the Sheriff finally arrived. The lawman followed the young Duke through the emergency room doors. Johnny let out a breath of relief when he caught sight of James, sitting in a chair in the hall, a scowl on his face. "Where's June?" Johnny demanded urgently, bringing James out of his thoughts.

The other young man leapt to his feet, glancing warily at the Sheriff. He hoped the cop wasn't here to arrest him too. James swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded towards the open door. "In there.. ya'lls mom is with her."

"Thanks… " Johnny nodded, thumping his friend on the shoulder before heading into the room. They were old friends, they didn't need much more than that to express their thoughts. James looked up at the Sheriff, giving him a respectful nod. "Sir…"

The Sheriff tipped his hat to James and followed Johnny into June's room. He cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the two women. "Mrs. Duke?"

Amanda looked up from June, her green eyes widening at the sight of the old lawman. She could see Johnny didn't have any cuffs on his wrists and could only hope that meant he'd been released- preferably without any charges. "Yes sir." She got up slowly, giving June a reassuring smile and a squeeze of the hand. As she passed Johnny, her eyes narrowed on him in a look that demanded an explanation in the near future.

"Why don't we chat ma'am?" The Sheriff suggested, and the adults left the room. Johnny looked down at his sister. He blonde hair was a messy halo around her head, blue eyes rimmed with the redness of tears and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

This was all his fault. If he'd kept his eyes on her. If he hadn't brought her to the party in the first place… none of this would have happened. He was in for a tongue lashing when he got home, and judging by the look from his mother, his grandpa wouldn't be the only one dishing it out.

"June…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Johnny… this ain't your fault." June told him firmly, scooting back in her bed to get comfortable. She winced as he head spun, but continued. "Maybe you didn't have to break Jeff's nose…. but this isn't your fault."

Johnny let his shoulders sag and sighed heavily. His brow furrowed and he raised his eyes to meet his sister's matching set. "How did you know that?" He demanded curiously. She was completely out of it during the fight, there's no way she remembered it.

June snorted in amusement. "James told me."

"Yeah, well James likes to tell stories." Johnny replied.

June shook her head, chuckling now. "You already near admitted it. This time he wasn't telling no stories, John…" She paused, pulling the edge of the blanket between her fingers. "But thanks…"

Johnny looked up at his sister, smiling a little. She was his sister, he had to protect her. Grudgingly he could admit that breaking Jeff's nose wasn't the best idea. But he'd break it again, and anyone else's who messed with his little sister. Fierce protectiveness was a family trait passed down through generations of Dukes.

"So… how much trouble do ya think I'll be in?" Johnny asked her with a smirk.

June laughed heartily now, grinning at her brother conspiratorially, "Not as much trouble as Jeff Colbourne's gonna be in when daddy finds out…"


End file.
